


Heart Eclipse

by shrinevandal



Series: Dangan Street [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Floriography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinevandal/pseuds/shrinevandal
Summary: Touko and Komaru sort out their feelings.(Part of an AU but can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Past Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Series: Dangan Street [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985258
Kudos: 25





	Heart Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this takes place during chapter two of my byakufumi fic but it can be read as a standalone too. all you need to know is that komaru works at a coffee shop and touko brings her flowers a lot. also there's a bit of discussion of togafuka at the beginning so if that upsets you please stay safe and don’t read this, or at least skip to where the dialogue starts

Touko feels kinda bad leaving Hifumi all alone with her not-ex, but she honestly couldn’t take the tension any longer. Getting away from Byakuya would clear her head, and maybe she could go see Komaru in the process.

Her whole relationship with Byakuya was fucked, honestly. They were horrible to each other. Touko would stalk him and show up at his house uninvited, which was obviously a problem. But Byakuya was horrible to Touko too. He would slander her, spreading rumors about her. It would be one thing if he just talked about her stalking habits, but no. Byakuya deliberately lied about stuff like Touko having a secret evil split personality, or that she was plotting to kill the whole town. Or that she had a pee kink. In retrospect, that last one wasn’t too bad, but Touko finds pee disgusting.

Touko doesn’t even like men. Byakuya was just the richest guy in town, so she fabricated a crush on him just to appease her internalized lesbophobia. Realizing that had been the first step to moving on, and she had been doing pretty well until Byakuya showed up at Hifumi’s shop. Now she felt herself caught up in self hatred. Her high school self was so damn stupid, but had anything changed? A horrible thought dawns on Touko. What if Komaru thought she was a stalker too?

She’s so lost in thought that she barely notices she’s arrived at Naegi Coffee. Her feet stop moving automatically, but it takes a second for her brain to process that she’s here. That’s right, she’s here, now, in front of a coffee shop that was home to her crush. Her crush that may or may not think she’s a stalker. 

Mentally, Touko goes through a list of every single interaction she’s ever had with Komaru. There’s nothing creepy there, right? Komaru is always so nice to her. And Touko’s never said anything weird, she knows that. Or at least she hopes she knows. Komaru’s face is always so bright and happy when Touko gives her flowers. 

Komaru has also referred to them as best friends before. Ignoring the fact that that means Touko might be friendzoned, someone wouldn’t call someone else their best friend so casually if they hated them or thought they were creepy. Touko knows she’s just overthinking and that Komaru actually does like her, at least as a friend. Feeling a little more confident, Touko braces herself and pushes open the door.

Komaru spots her almost immediately. “Touko-chan!” she says happily. She stands up straight from the table she had been bent over cleaning.

“Hey!” Touko replies. “How are you? No flowers today, sorry.”

Touko sees a flash of something come across Komaru’s face when she mentions flowers, but it’s gone so fast that Touko thinks she must’ve imagined it. “I’m fine, thanks! I spent the morning at the orphanage. Kotoko-chan put another frog in Jataro-kun’s bed, but I only had to prompt her once before she apologized! And Jataro-kun seemed to be less self deprecating about it.” Komaru grins. “They’re all making so much progress.”

“Nice!” Touko says. “I’m… I’m glad to hear that.” Touko’s been down to the orphanage with Komaru before, but she was never good with kids. Komaru got along very well with them, though. 

“Yeah! But I wish Enoshima-san would take the kids out more. I think a good trip to the science museum every once in a while would do wonders for their mental health!”

"Yeah, you're probably right."

There's a lull in the conversation before Komaru speaks up again. 

"Touko-chan, I want to talk about the flowers you give me."

_ Fuck _ . "Alright."

"Well, I looked some of them up… Makoto-nii said something about the language of flowers, so…"

_ Fuck! _

Komaru fidgets nervously. "Well… Chrysanthemums have a kinda hopeful meaning… So I thought you were hoping to be friends, but… Azaleas, those are sorta… like, passion? A crush flower, you could say."

Touko feels lightheaded. 

"And most recently, those red tulips-- Those are a love confession! So that means…" 

Touko feels like she is about to die. 

"Do you like me back?" 

Touko's brain short circuits for a second. "Like you… back?" 

Komaru begins to stutter. "I-- I mean, if you don't, that's fine-- I just--" 

"No! I do! I like you a lot, Komaru!" Touko replies. 

Komaru perks up. "Oh! I thought maybe you and Yamada-san were together…"

"Why does everyone think Hifumi and I-- Nevermind. Just for the record, I don't like guys." 

"I see! I do like guys, but girls are so pretty… Especially you, Touko-chan." Komaru says it so casually and Touko feels like she's melting. 

"Thank you. I think you are really pretty too." Touko smiles

Komaru smiles back. After a pause, she says, "Sooo… are we girlfriends now?" 

"If you want to be." 

"I do! I want to be your girlfriend, Touko-chan." Komaru's smile is as bright as the sun. "Makoto-nii thought we were already dating, actually."

Touko laughs. "Well, I want to be your girlfriend, too," she replies. 

"Wow! I can't believe this is happening." Komaru's smile grows even wider somehow. 

"Me neither," Touko admits. 

"Now that we're dating, should we come up with cute nicknames for each other?" 

"Sure. Um, how about Sunshine? Because your smile is so radiant," Touko says, blushing immediately after. 

Komaru blushes too. "Aww, you're so sweet! Then how about I call you Moonlight. That way we match!"

"Moonlight? But I like when you call me Touko-chan."

"Well, I'll just have to use both!" Komaru says. They both giggle. 

"This has been lovely, but I have to get back to work. Wouldn't want Makoto-nii to man the tables all by himself," Komaru says eventually. 

Touko nods. "Ah, yeah! I'll see you later then!" 

Komaru waves goodbye and steps back into the cafe. Touko smiles back at her before turning and running full speed back to the flower shop. 

Hifumi is never gonna believe this.


End file.
